The New Pupil
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: Young Mario has always been popular at school, due to being a little kid with a moustache. His brother, Luigi, on the other hand, isn't as popular and wants to be. What will happen a new pupil who hates Mario joins the school?
1. Kids With Moustaches

**Mamma Mia! Here is my first Mario fanfiction, so I apologize if it sucks. It's a bit of an alternate universe, taking place when Mario and friends are kids at school - and they meet a certain character for the first time. So don't expect them to act like how they do as adults.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario. It belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

Mario sat at the his desk at the back of the classroom, looking around, waving to his friends, who were all sitting at their desks, waving to him. Mario was a very popular boy, for he and his brother, Luigi, were like no other boys. Mario was short and stout with blue eyes, short brown hair and a big round nose. He wore blue overalls over a red shirt, along with white gloves and a red cap, which had a white circle on the front with the letter 'M' in the middle. What made Mario so different to every other boy (apart from his brother) was that under his big nose was a thick black moustache. All of the children in Mario's class thought he was cool, since he was a kid with a moustache, and therefore, Mario had many friends. He loved being popular.

"Where do you suppose the teacher has gone to, Mario?"

Mario snapped out of his thoughts about being popular and stopped waving to his many friends to turn to his brother, who was sitting on the desk next to him. Luigi was taller than Mario and wore the same clothes as him, but wherever Mario had red, Luigi had green. He also had a moustache, but somehow, he was not as popular as his brother, to his envy. Whenever Luigi would watch people make a fuss over Mario, he would turn as green as his clothes.

"I heard there's a new pupil coming today," replied Mario, turning away from his brother. He stroked his moustache with his fingers. "I bet he'll notice me first and wanna be my friend immediately."

Luigi frowned and pointed to his moustache. "I have a moustache too!"

"Yeah, but you aren't as popular as me. Maybe you shouldn't wear so much green."

"Green is my favourite colour."

"It's the colour of sickness. Red, however, is cool."

"It is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

Luigi turned to a girl that was sitting on the desk on his left. She was small and slim with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a long pink dress, a yellow crown on top of her head, blue spherical earrings and long white gloves.

"Hey, Peach," Luigi called to her.

Peach turned to Luigi with an annoyed expression. "_Princess_ Peach, Luigi. Mom told me I'm a little princess."

"Okay, fine. Princess Peach," Luigi huffed with a sigh. "Red isn't cool, is it?"

"It is," Peach smiled sweetly. "It looks so cool on Mario, just like that moustache looks so cool on him."

Luigi's jaw dropped. "What about me? Don't I look cool with a moustache?"

Peach took no notice. She had gone into a daydream about Mario. Luigi turned back to his brother, who sneered at him. "I told you red was cool."

"You only say that, because Peach said that," Luigi smirked. "You have a crush on her and you wanna kiss her."

Mario's jaw dropped and he looked at Luigi in shock. "Eww! I do _not _wanna kiss her!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

The brothers continued to bicker at each other, not noticing the teacher walk in. She was a young woman, dressed in a blue cardigan and a green skirt, with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. She saw the two brothers arguing and walked straight over to them, stopping in front of them and watching them argue. They took no notice of her and continued to bicker childishly

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Mario, Luigi," the teacher sighed in annoyance. "Will you two please stop arguing?"

To the teacher's surprise, Luigi suddenly turned from Mario to her and yelled angrily at her, "Shut up!"

"Luigi!" snapped the teacher angrily, glaring at the boy in green. "How dare you?!"

Luigi realized what he shouted and sunk in his chair. "Sorry, Miss."

"You do not speak to a teacher like that, young man! I'm going to put you in the naughty book for your rudeness!"

Luigi sighed unhappily while Mario grinned in triumph.

Sighing huffily, the teacher turned and walked to the front of the classroom, turned around to face the class and pointed towards the classroom door. "Now, class, we have a new pupil joining us today. Here he comes."

The door to the classroom slowly opened. As the new pupil stepped into the room, the class all let out a gasp of shock.

* * *

**Who do you think the new pupil could be? You could probably guess right. Whether you do or not, you'll find out in the next chapter. :P**

**This story won't be that long. Maybe about five chapters or something. If you liked this first chapter, please leave a review. I would appreciate it. :)**


	2. A Strange New Face

****

**Here's the second part! Let's find out who the new pupil is! ;)**

**

* * *

**

The new pupil was not human.

He looked like an anthropomorphic turtle. He was large and fat with yellow skin. The top of his head and spiky shell was green. His pointy hair and thick eyebrows were red and two horns were on top of his head. He also had sharp teeth and claws. He grinned sinisterly at the class.

"This is Bowser," said the teacher, gesturing a hand to the anthropomorphic turtle. "He is from the Koopa Troopas' school."

Peach raised her hand. "Why is he joining this school now?"

"He was expelled." The teacher turned to Bowser and pointed at him. "He was a very naughty little Koopa, weren't you, Bowser?"

Bowser looked scornfully up at the teacher. He did not like being spoken to in a patronising tone.

"But he's not going to be naughty now." The teacher turned to the class. "We already have one naughty pupil in this class, don't we, Luigi?"

Luigi frowned. "Yes - Mario!"

"Now, Luigi, you know I'm talking about you. Mario is a very well-behaved boy. Which is why, Bowser, I'm going to have him look after you." The teacher pointed to an empty chair that was on the right side of Mario's desk. "Go and sit over there, Bowser."

Bowser, who had been looking down at his feet, looked up towards the back of the classroom. It was then that he noticed Mario for the first time - and his eyes widened at the sight of the boy's moustache. His jaw dropped in astonishment. "Miss...is that the boy...with the moustache?"

"Why, yes, he is. But he's the one in red - the cool one. The boy in green is his brother, Luigi - but he's not as cool or well-behaved. So you'll be better off with Mario. Maybe he'll teach you to behave. Go and sit down, Bowser."

Bowser remained where he was for a few seconds, staring at Mario in shock, then approached the empty desk and sat down. He continued to stare and Mario, who just smiled calmly up at him. Luigi, however, was not feeling comfortable with having Bowser near. Somehow, he could sense he and his brother were not going to get along with the new pupil.

"Okay, class, I'm just going to check with the headmaster what your first lesson is," announced the teacher, walking towards the classroom door and opening it. "I won't be long." She disappeared out of the room, closing the door behind her.

As the children started to gossip amongst each other, Mario turned to Bowser with a smile. "Hello. I sure hope you enjoy your time with me. I'm Mario, the most popular kid in the school. I'm friends with everybody. I'm sure you want to be friends with me. I would be very happy-"

"You have a moustache," Bowser inturrupted, pointing a finger at Mario. The stunned expression never left his face.

Mario grinned proudly and stroked his moustache. "Why, yes. It's my pride and joy. It makes me so popular. Don't you think it would be cool to be friends with a kid with a moustache?"

"You're a kid with a moustache," exclaimed Boswer.

"Why, yes, I am."

"I have a moustache too," Luigi called to the Koopa, stroking his moustache. He hoped that the way to prevent any trouble with Bowser was for he and his brother to befriend him.

Bowser took no notice of Luigi and remained looking at Mario. "You're a kid with a moustache."

"Yes, I am," sighed Mario, getting impatient with the new pupil. "I know it's cool, but you don't have to keep repeating it. Just admire my beautiful moustache."

All of a sudden, Bowser burst out laughing. "A kid with a moustache! That's stupid!"

"Hey, you can't talk to me like that!" Mario snapped angrily. "I'm the most loved kid in the school!"

"You're a kid with a moustache!" chortled Bowser. "That's stupid."

"No, it's not! It's cool! You're the stupid one! You're a Koopa!"

Bowser took no offense. He stopped laughing, but sneered at Mario. "I may be a Koopa - but when I grow up, I'm gonna be the King of the Koopas!"

Mario laughes and shook his head. "Like I said - stupid."

Bowser was about to throw a punch at Mario, when the teacher came walking through the door. "Okay, class, settle down. Your first lesson of the day is to write a story."

* * *

Later, the children all had their heads down, writing on sheets of paper. They had been working for nearly and it was nearing lunch time. The children were glad their time was nearly up, ut what made them feel nervous was knowing that one of them was going to have to read out their story in front of the class. The teacher sat at her desk, writing on paper. She was looking forward to hearing what one of the children had writing.

Mario put down his pencil, turned to Bowser and whispered, "Hey, Bowser. Wanna know what happens in my story?"

Bowser took no notice and continued to scribble one of his sheet of paper, trying to finish his story.

"You are King of the Koopas."

Hearing this words, Bowser stopped scribbling and turned to Mario with an interested expression. "Really?"

"Yes - but everybody hates you," whispered Mario quietly, trying not to laugh, knowing it would attract the teacher's attention. "They all hate you so much, that when you try to sentence everybody to death, it's you who gets executed. Your head gets cut off."

"What? So I die?"

"Well, yeah. It's impossible to live without your head, stupid."

"_WAAAA!!!_"

Everybody immediately turned their attention to the screaming Koopa. The teacher shot up from her desk and ran over to him, an alarmed expression. "What's wrong, Bowser?"

"The kid with the moustache put me in his story - and made me die!"

The teacher looked even more horrified. Then she glared angrily. "Luigi!"

Luigi looked up from the sheet of paper he was writing on. "Yes, Miss."

"That's horrible what you've done in your story! Put Bowser in it and made him die!"

"What?! I did not! My story isn't about Bowser! It's about ponies!"

"Copycat!" whined Peach with a pout. "_I _wrote a story about ponies!"

The teacher angrily stanched up Luigi's story without reading his writing and crumbled it into a ball, then threw it into a nearby waste paper bin on the floor. Then she huffily walked to the front of the room and turned to face the class. "Who is going to read for us? Not Luigi, because his story is cruel."

Luigi rested his head on his desk and sighed glumly. Mario began to panic, fearing he would be chosen.

"I know," smiled the teacher. "Let's have...Bowser."

* * *

**In the next chapter we will hear Bowser's story. Don't expect it to be too great though. We will also see what happened between him, Mario and Luigi during their next lesson.**

**I sure hope you are all enjoying this story. :)**


	3. The Cool Evil Koopa King

**Okay, not only is Bowser's story really short - but so is this chapter. I'll explain why at the end. In the meantime, I hope you're able to enjoy.**

* * *

Most of the pupils started to moan, for they had been hoping that Mario would be chosen. They often enjoyed listening to what he would write, although mainly due to the fact they all liked him. Mario sighed in relief while Bowser sulkily stood up. He had been hoping he wouldn't have been chosen, but had no problem with shouting out in front of the class (which he often did when he was at his hold school). Holding his sheet of paper, Bowser walked to the front of the classroom and turned to face the class.

"Come on then, Bowser," smiled the teacher. "Read to us what you've written."

Bowser held up his sheet of paper in front of him. He cleared his throat. "My story is called; 'The Cool Evil Koopa King'."

The class all turned their attention to the young Koopa, although they didn't think they would enjoy listening to his story as much as they enjoyed listening to Mario's.

"Once upon a time, there was a Koopa. He was a really cool Koopa. The reason he was cool is because he was evil. The reason he was evil was because he waas cool. Nobody liked him, because he was evil. But he didn't care, because he was cool. He was a really cool evil Koopa."

"I don't like evil Koopas," whined Peach fearfully.

"Do you like cool ones?" asked Bowser, looking up for the sheet of paper at the young Princess.

"I guess."

"Then listen to the story." Bowser turned back to the sheet of paper. "When the cool evil Koopa grew up, he took over the land and became a cool evil Koopa King. He even kidnapped the Princess of the land."

Peach's eyes widened. She had always wanted to be kidnapped by someone evil, just like a lot of Princesses were - as long as someone would rescue her.

"Then a kid with a moutachue came to save her."

All of the children looked up in surprise. Suddenly, Bowser's story had become interesting. Knowing who the character that had just come into the story was, all of the children jumped up and down and cheered for the character - all except Luigi, who sulked unhappily. He knew he was not the character in Bowser's story

"So the kid with the moustache tried to save the Princess - but got into a fight with the cool evil Koopa King. The cool evil Koopa King won the fight, ate the kid with the moustache and he lived happily ever after."

The children stopped jumping up and down and cheering. They, along with the teacher, looked at Bowser with stunned expressions. Luigi, however, clasped his hand to his mouth so nobody would see him sneering. Then suddenly, the children started crying and wailing.

"Okay, be quiet, class!" the teacher shouted, trying to be heard above the loud sobs that came from almost every child in the room. "Why don't you go and have lunch?! You've all been working hard for the past three hours! Go have lunch - and shut up! You're giving me a headache!"

The class all calmed down and started to walk sadly out of the room. Mario was one of the first to leave, not wanting to be near Bowser. Luigi walked out slowly, still hiding his smirk.

* * *

**Okay, there was gonna be another part which followed Bowser's story - but I cut it out, because was very similar to a story I read years go. I don't know if I got the idea from it, but just in case I did, I'm leaving it out. And I couldn't think of anything good to replace it.**

**I sure hope it isn't putting you off this story. I did say this story would be short - but I don't want it to seem like it's being rushed. **


	4. Fishing

**Here is a far longer chapter. I sure hope it's okay. When writing most of it, I was feeling depressed and I wondered if my writing standard would change. See if there's a difference to the writing standard in this chapter.**

* * *

Mario was soon sitting on one of the tables in the lunch room, joined by his many friends, including Peach, who sat next to him, admiring him. He had ordered lots of food for lunch and was now greedily swallowing it all down, getting some all over his face and on his moustache, The children were not disgusted. Whether Mario's moustache was clean or dirty, they still thought it looked cool on Mario. Nobody noticed Luigi, who was sitting on another table by himself. He didn't mind, for he was used to sitting on his own.

"Hey! Kid with moustache!"

Luigi did not look up as Bowser marched past him, heading towards Mario's table, holding onto an empty plate. The boy in red and his many friends looked up as the Koopa stopped in front of him, a fierce look on his face.

"What, Bowser?" sighed Mario, getting to his feet. "Have you come to eat me, like you did in your story?"

"No," Bowser replied innocently. He walked over to Mario and thrust empty plate into the boy's hands. "I want fish for lunch!"

Mario looked at the empty plate in his hands, then looked up at the Koopa, puzzled. ""Well then, go and tell the dinner ladies. They cook the food. Not me."

"They're out of fish, stupid!" Bowser stomped his foot angrily. "I want fish!"

Marop began to look worried. "Um, why don't you go fishing? Do you go fishing?"

"Yes, but Daddy always make me throw the fish back! He won't let me eat 'em!" Bowser jumped up and down on the spot in fury. "_I WANT FISH!!!_

"Okay, okay!" Mario groaned, getting fed up of the Koopa's tantrum. "I'll get you some fish. But I'll need help from someone."

All of the children on Mario's table shot to their feet. They all looked at Mario with smiling and hopeful expressions. They were all willing to help their friend with a moustache.

Mario's blue eyes scanned all of the children in his sight. "And that person will be..."

All of the children's eyes widened in suspense.

"Luigi!"

As all of the children started to gasp in horror and sulk in disgust, Luigi's ears perked up, having heard his brother say his name. He looked over his shoulder to see his brother, surrounding by miserable moaning children, smile at him.

Luigi was confused. "What did you call me for, Mario?"

Holding his smile, Mario walked over to Luigi and took hold of his right ear, pulled him to his feet and dragged him towards the door of the lunch room, causing him to cry out in pain.

Once they had disappeared out of the door and were standing in the corridor outside, Mario let go of Luigi's ear. The boy in green rubbed his ear and glared at his brother. He knew that whatever his brother had called him for, it was not to finally be nice to him.

"We have a job to do, Luigi. Bowser wants some fish."

"Well, why can't he get it from the dinner ladies?"

"Because they're out of fish - stupid!" Mario made sure to say the last word in his sentence hard, not taking any notice of his brother's hurt expression. As far as he was concerned, if he was going to be called stupid, Luigi was to be called stupid as well. Mario thought he was being fair, although he never realised that how he and his brother were both treated differently was not fair.

"So...we have to go to the fish and chip shop?" Luigi asked in a hurt voice.

"No, we're going to get fish - for free!" Mario announced, not realizing he had upset his brother.

"How?"

"We'll use the goldfish in our classroom."

"_WHAT?!_" Luigi looked at Mario with a horrified expression. "But we'll get into trouble!"

"I won't. I never get into trouble, because everyone likes me. You probably will-"

"Then you can do it all by yourself!" Luigi angrily turned to walk back into the lunch room.

"Wait, Luigi!" Mario grabbed his brother's right hand, stopping him from going anywhere. "If we do it quickly, the teacher will never know it's us."

"Why can't you do it on your own?"

Mario did not intend on saying he did not like touching fish and that he wanted his brother to do all of the work. "I need you. You're my brother."

"Your brother."

"Yes, my brother. So please help your brother." Mario looked at Luigi, trying to look sad and pleading, but secretly proud of himself, as he knew his brother would now help him.

"Oh, all right," Luigi sighed.

"Thanks, Luigi," grinned Mario. "C'mon! Let's go catch some fish!"

With that, Mario sprinted down the corridor, holding onto the empty plate Bowser had given him. Luigi followed, sighing glumly.

* * *

The boys soon arrived at their classroom, finding the door unlocked. They pushed it open, walked inside and set their eyes on the fish bowl on a table at the back of the class. Three goldfish were swimming around inside, taking no notice of the two boys that walked towards them.

Mario set the plate down on the table. "Okay, Luigi. Get 'em out."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I would, but since you're so willing to help, you do it."

Luigi sighed, feeling very resentful towards Mario, and placed his hand into the bowl filled with water. The fish began to swim quickly into a corner, frightened of the giant hand that had invaded their home. They tried to swim away, but Luigi grabbed one by its tail and pulled it out of the water. The tiny fish began to wriggle about madly, unable to breathe. Luigi dropped it only to bowl and watched it wriggle about, starting to die.

"You got him!" cheered Mario, grinning at Luigi.

Luigi glumly turned to Mario. "That's the fish the teacher named after you, Mario. You honestly don't care if he dies?"

Mario's grin faded and he looked down at the fish, noticing it was now wriggling less. Mario smiled and shook his head. "It's just a fish who has the same name as me. We all eat fish. I, however, am the real and cool Mario."

Luigi shook his head at how vain his brother was. He placed his hand back into the bowl, grabbed another fish - which also started to wriggle - pulled it out and placed it onto the plate next to the other fish, which was now dead.

Luigi looked in shame at the dead goldfish, then at the one which was dying. "I can't get the other one. What we're doing is terrible."

"Fine," Mario huffed in annoyance. "I'll get the last one."

Pushing Luigi to one side, Mario reached into the bowl with his right hand. The last fish - who had already forgotten that its siblings ever existed - tried to swim away from Mario's hand, but the boy grabbed it effortlessly. Mario pulled it out - then suddenly cried out and dropped the fish onto the bowl before clutching his index finger.

"What's wrong?" Luigi asked with concern and surprise, raising his eyebrows.

"It bit me!"

Luigi chuckled. "I guess not everyone thinks you're cool, Mario."

"Shut up, Luigi!" With a huff, Mario grabbed the plate of fish and stomped out of the room, followed by a grinning Luigi.

* * *

Mario and Luigi soon walked back into the lunchroom, where a fuming Bowser was waiting. Most of the children who had been sitting on Mario's table had gone outside to play, but Peach remained where she had been sitting when Mario was with her. She smiled at the boy in red and waved to him, but took no notice of the boy in green.

Bowser marched over to Mario and shot a sneer at him. "So, you got me my fish then?"

Mario offed the plate to Bowser with a grin. "Yeah, I did that easily. Luigi was no help though."

"_WHAT?!_" Luigi was unable to believe what his brother had said about him.

"You were no good at catching these fish, my useless brother." Mario turned to Luigi and shook his head. "I dunno why I asked you yo help."

"But you said you needed me!"

"I could have done better without you."

Luigi felt rage building up inside him. He drew his arm back, let out his anger with a yell and knocked the plate out of Mario's hand. It fell to the wooden floor and smashed to pieces. The fish went flying and landing on the floor, dead.

Mario, Luigi, Bowser and Peach all stared at the pieces of the broken plate in shock and silence. Then Bowser angrily grabbed Mario by the right arm. _"YOU DROPPED MY FISH!!!"_

"No I didn't!" Mario tried to pull away and pointed at Luigi. "It was him!"

"_NO IT WASN'T!!! IT WAS YOU!!!_" Bowser gripped tighter on Mario's arm, releasing a cry of pain from the boy. "_I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU!!!_"

"Get off him!" Peach shouted in terror. She jumped to her feet, ran over to the boys and pulled on Bowser's arm. "Get off him, Bowser!"

Bowser let go of Mario, then suddenly grabbed Peach with both arms, lifted her off her feet and carried her out of the building and into the school yard.

Mario and Luigi stood where they were in shock. Then, upon hearing Peach cry desperately for help, they can as fast as they could towards the door to the school yard to the aid of the young Princess.

* * *

**We are now appraoching the final chapter, in which Bowser starts his role as an evil kidnapper and Peach starts her role as a damsel in distress. Will Mario and Luigi begin their roles as heroes and save her? You'll find out soon. Well, soon enough. I'm not good at writing confrontation scenes, so I need a bit of time to write it. But I will definatly write it, post it and conclude the story. Stay tuned. :)**


	5. Fight

**Here's the final chapter. Sorry if it sucks, because I'm not good at writing fight scenes.**

* * *

Mario and Luigi ran through the door which led to the school yard - and stopped in their tracks.

They could see that on the other side of the school yard, Peach was sitting on the branch of a tall tree. Bowser had somehow managed to climb the tree while carrying the Princess, placed her on the branch and climbed back down. Peach decided not to jump down, for she saw it as a chance to be rescued by Mario, which she had always wanted since she had met him. Any doubts she had when Bowser had placed her up the tree had now vanished when she had seen Mario dash into the school yard to rescue her.

The rest of the children in the school yard were looking up at Peach in horror, hoping someone would save her. None of them dared to approach the tree, for Bowser was leaning back against the trunk, his arms crossed, a sinister smile on his face. The children could tell that despite being young, Bowser was very villainous and not to be crossed.

Mario, however, was confident he could save Peach, as he believed with his moustache, he could do anything. He took a few steps forward. "Get my Princess down from the tree, Bowser!"

Bowser turned to Mario and sneered. "You'll have to come and get her!"

"Fine," sulked Mario, "I'll come get her."

Peach's eyes widened and she smiled happily. She was finally going to be rescued by her hero with a moustache.

"I'll come help you," said Luigi to Mario.

"No way, Luigi! This is my job! _I'm_ the hero!"

"You told me you wanted to be a plumber."

"I do - but I wanna be a hero too!"

"So do I!"

"You're no hero, Luigi. If you came up there with me, you would just knock Peach out of the tree - or make it fall onto its side."

"Mario!" Peach called impatiently from the tree, placing her hands on her hips and looking down at her hero with an annoyed expression. "Are you gonna come save me or what?! It's not polite to leave a Princess waiting when she needs to be saved!"

"Okay, okay. I'm just dealing with this loser. I'm coming now, Peach."

Bowser stepped away from the tree and stood to one side, keeping his arms crossed. Mario walked towards the tree, not taking any notice of his brother's hurt expression. As Mario approached the tree, he grinned up at Peach. She grinned back - then suddenly looked horrified. "Mario! Move!"

Mario stopped in his tracks, looking up at Peach with puzzlement - then cried out in pain as Bowser kicked him in the side, sending him rolling on the ground.

"_MARIO!!!_" the watching children cried in unison. Luigi watched his brother roll on the ground. He had never realized how weak his brother was.

Mario stopped rolling and quickly jumped to his feet. Rubbing his side, he glared at Bowser. He would not let the Koopa get away with kicking him. Mario charged at Bowser, his right hand clenched into a fist - and fell backwards with a cry of pain as Bowser punched him in the face. The children all watched, looking horrified, as Mario landed on his back and lay where he was.

Luigi looked up from his brother to the Koopa, who was smiling evilly down at Mario. Bowser then looked up at the children and his sneer widened. He wanted them all to be afraid of him.

Luigi was now angry. He would not let the bully that stood before him get away with what he was doing. Luigi took a run towards Bowser, trying to hit him - only to get kicked in the stomach by the Koopa. The children watched in surprise as Luigi stepped backwards, moaning in pain, clutching his stomach. Up in the tree, Peach was getting impatient. She had been hoping to have been rescued by then.

Luigi looked up at Bowser, feeling even more angry. Before he could attempt to attack again, Bowser swung hus fist around and struck the boy in green on the left side his head. Luigi cried out in pain and fell onto his right side near where his brother lay.

"You won't defeat me!" Bowser boomed out loudly, trying to sound as evil as possible. "No one can defeat Bowser!"

Luigi remained lying on the ground, gasping in pain, his eyes filled with tears. He was sure he was unable to defeat Bowser and save the Princess. He was too weak.

That was when Luigi noticed a strange Mushroom embedded in the ground within his reach. It was yellow with large red spots. Luigi remembered the teacher explaining to the class that there was something special about this type of Mushroom, but he couldn't remember what it was.

"Are you ready to die?"

Upon hearing Bowser's words and hearing him come running towards where he lay, Luigi quickly reached out, grabbed the Mushroom, pulled it out of the ground, jumped to his feet to face Bowser and quickly took a bite out of the before swallowing.

Bowser stopped in his tracks and, along with Mario, Peach and the rest of the children, watched with shock as the Mushroom took effect on Luigi.

The small boy started to grow into a giant. He grew taller and taller, passing the height of the tree, then the height of the school. Soon, Luigi was looking down at Bowser and the children, who he could barely see, as they looked very tiny to him.

Bowser remained looking up at the giant boy in green in shock for a few seconds, then ran quickly over to his giant left shoe and started to kick it. "You're still weak. You may be a giant, but that doesn't make you stronger. I'm the strongest. You can't defeat-"

At that moment, Luigi raised his giant left foot back. Bowser's eyes widened, for he instantly knew what Luigi was going to do to him. However, instead of running away, he raised his hands up and started to protest. "No! No! No!"

Luigi raised his giant left foot as high as he could, then kicked out.

"_NOOOO!!!_"

Luigi's foot struck Bowser hard, sending him to fly high into the air and soar quickly away from the school, soon to disappear out of sight and land fifty miles away in a bog.

"Luigi!" Peach called up to him, trying to be heard. "You beat him!"

Luigi heard the young Princess and smiled. "Yeah! I beat him!"

"Well, aren't you going to get me down?!"

"Huh?! Oh, sure!" Luigi bent down and took hold of the trunk of the tree, surprising Peach in the process. Before she could ask what he was doing, Luigi pulled the tree out of the ground with all his new strength, causing Peach to fall off the branch she was on with a scream and land on her back onto the ground. She winced in pain and glared up at Luigi, who looked down at her apologetically and dropped the tree (which just missed Mario), before shrinking back to his normal size.

As Peach picked herself up, the headmaster came running out of the school. He was a middle-aged man, with short brown hair and a brown moustache (which nobody thought was as cool as Mario's). He was dressed in a pale blue buttoned shirt with black jeans and shoes. He stopped where the crowd was gathered. "What's going on out here?"

"Mario defeated Bowser," replied one of the children, pointing at Mario, who was just picking himself up off the ground. He had quickly recovered from Bowser's assaulted, but had decided to laze on the ground and let his brother take on the Koopa.

"What do you mean?" the headmaster asked suspiciously. Neither he or anyone else noticed the shocked expression on Luigi's face. The young boy in green couldn't believe that the children had seen him defeat Bowser, but still chose to praise Mario over him.

"Mario turned into a giant and kicked Bowser out of the school," the child explained with a smile.

The headmaster turned to Mario, who was now up on his feet. Hearing what the child had said, Mario nodded with a grin. "Yes, Sir! I'm surprised you didn't notice me, since I was so tall! You should have seen me kick Bowser! He went flying!"

The headmaster stared at Mario in silence. Luigi was about to speak up to say how he had been the one to defeat Bowser, but knowing that the headmaster liked Mario as well, he knew it was worthless. He sighed glumly and decided to wait to find out what the headmaster would say to Mario instead of him.

The headmaster walked up to Mario and looked down at him sternly. "Well then, Mario. For what you did, you are - expelled!"

"_WHAT?!_" all of the crowd of children cried in unison and horror. Luigi had cried it with them, unable to believe what the headmaster had told Mario.

"You all heard me." The headmaster looked around at the crowd of children. "Mario is expelled."

"But it wasn't me!" Mario suddenly cried out in panic. "It was-"

"Don't try and lie, Mario. Everybody here knows it was you."

"It wasn't, Sir," protested Peach. "It was-"

"Shut up!" The headmaster raised a hand up to Peach without looking away from Mario. "Get away from my school, you bully."

"But-"

"_GO!!!_" the headmaster roared before turning away and heading back into the school.

Mario quickly turned to Luigi and pointed at the headmaster. "Luigi! Tell him it was you!"

Luigi grinned. "No way, Mario. This should have happened to you a long time ago. You _are _a bully, but thankfully, I don't have to put up with you here anymore." Luigi then turned, still grinning, and headed into the school building.

The children watched Luigi leave with shocked expression, then they all turned sadly to Mario, all upset that he had been expelled.

Mario sighed unhappily. "Mamma Mia."

* * *

**There we go, everyone. I sure hope you've enjoyed my first Mario story and it's managed to give you a few laughs. Thanks for taking the time to read. :)**

**Cheerio.**


End file.
